Eve's Vehicles
(... in progress ...) Eve's Vehicles Naked in Death *(February 14, 2058): Eve regrets not having taken her car in to be fixed because she is struggling without her gloves in the bitter cold while going home.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 21 *(February 15, 2058): Eve rides in her vehicle with its faulty heater.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 55 Immortal in Death *(June/July, 2058): Eve said her car had been in repair for three days but there was a buzzing noise coming from her car's central control panel; it sounded like a swarm of killer bees.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 67 **She received a warning when, while idling, her speed indicator shot straight into the red: "Warning. Engine overload in five minutes at current speed. Please reduce velocity or switch to auto overdrive." She drove the rest of the way to Cop Central with the constant cheerful advice to reduce velocity or blow up.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 243 **Roarke drove her to the scene of Cockroach's murder as her car was in for repairs.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 213 Rapture in Death *(August/September, 2058): The minute Eve stopped her vehicle, her temperature control gleefully pumped up to ninety-five. With no faith whatsoever in her vehicle, Eve rammed it into vertical lift and hit her official warning siren. The siren wheezed on, no match for the cacophony of noise, but she managed a shaky lift. Her wheels missed the roof of the car in front of her by at least an inch as her vehicle coughed and choked its way into the air.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 151, 152 **Eve's vehicle was in maintenance.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 181 Vengeance in Death *(November, 2058): Eve got out of her car, slammed the door, and took three long-legged strides strides away from it. The car exploded when the bomb Liam Calhoun attached to it detonated.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 211 Loyalty in Death *(February, 2059): When the bomb at the abandoned glass factory exploded, it damaged Eve's car. The car was covered in dents and scorch marks, the windshield a fancy web of cracks; the roof carried a fist-sized hole.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 85, 86 Judgment in Death *(April, 2059): Eve found her car trashed in the department garage. She was angry because she'd had the car less than eight months and, though it had been wrecked and repaired, she'd kept it in decent shape. Now the hood, the trunk, the doors on both sides were smashed in, the tires slashed, and the rear glass looked like it had been attacked by lasers.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 224, 225 Divided in Death *(September, 2059): Eve was a block away from Cop Central, when her car was hit by a blast. She lost consciousness when it hit, then reawakened to find her car upside down; it flipped three times. The front end was all but disintegrated. Metal was blackened, melted, fused to metal. Window glass had gone to powder and continued to smoke. It looked like it had been hit by a short-range missile; it had.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 263-265 Visions in Death *(late Summer/Fall, 2059): Eve got a new vehicle. It was a sleek, navy blue sedan that shone under the hard garage lights like a dignified jewel. The tires were big, black, and clean; the glass and chrome sparkled. It was loaded, everything was operational, and it moved.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 112-114, 270-272 Promises in Death *(Spring, 2060): When Eve was trying to get the make of the sedan following her, she was blindsided by a van. She hit vertical but, before she could get clear, her car was hit; the safety gel deployed when her vehicle crashed. *Roarke gave Eve the DLE Urban.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 133, 134, 168-171 References Category:In Death Series